Rutania Alliance
The Rutania Alliance is an active political party in the Commonwealth of Rutania. They currently have 55 seats in Parliment and 0 Governships. | Seats2 Title = Governorships | Seats2 = | politics = Politics of Rutania | political parties = Political parties in Rutania | elections = Elections in Rutania | Website = www.APR.rut | }} =History= Formation The Rutania Alliance was formed in 3667 under the leadership of David Ladd. The reason for the parties creation was that David Ladd and his colleges sought to abolish the 2 party government system in Rutania and bring a 3rd party to the mix. This party was originally known as the Conservative Party of Rutania. Beginning At the start and the coming of the first election the party was not doing very well, it had very low popularity, and did not have a platform this is because the party was having troubles inside of it and could not set up a platform until the next election. This meant that the party only won over 30,000 votes and no seats. 3673 Elections In these elections the APR was expecting a big turnout in favour of their party with popularity on the rise, they were sure to get rid of the Solidarity majority government. But what happened was much different they ended up only winning 21 seats all from Kragsrov. Solidarity Rutania kept their majority as the seats gained for the APR came from the Urban Party of Rutania. 3677 Elections These elections were the breakthrough for the APR winning 151 seats in Parliament, this put them in the official opposition position only 10 seats back from solidarity. This was the best election for the APR put of their 6 elections so far. They also won over 27% of the popular vote and 1 provincial government in Kragsrov. 3678-Now The APR has stayed moderately popular in Rutanians minds as in the past 3 elections they have won 58,64 and 58 seats, each time winning over 10% of the popular vote. The APR is slowly reforming their party making more right wing, more capitalist and more libertarian meeting the people of Rutanias desires. =Party Leaders= Leader Elections The APR has leader elections for head of their party every 4 years in September, coincidentally all of the 3 APR leaders that have served full terms served 2 terms of 8 years except for Vivian Samuel. They get elected by a 400 party congress made up of APR parliament members past and present, APR leaders past and present and influential people to the party. Leaders =List of Leaders= =Support= Supporters The APR has a support system much like the support system of the Urban Party of Rutania. Most of their supporters are from the middle to high class with some low class support from private sector workers. The APR receives most of its support from the private sector, about 85% of its support comes from the private sector. The APR's supporters are mostly between the ages of 30-60 other ages between that tend to support more socialist parties. They are mostly supported by males, but when Vivian Samuel became leader support went from 75% Male-25% Female to 65% Male-35% Female. Federal election results =Provincial Branches= The APR has 5 provincial branches in 5 provinces these parties do not share the name as the APR, that is what brought the Rutania Alliance name came because it is made up of 5 diffrent regional parties. *Unity Party of Bozarland, Bozarland *Conservative Party of Ardina, Ardinia *Capitalist Party of Khodor, Khodor *Libertarian Party of Delvar, Delvar *Progressive Party of Kragusrov, Kragusrov